


Much Needed Sleep

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya wakes in the middle of the night to feed her crying child.





	Much Needed Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> And another drabble! I really love writing these and I hope you all love reading them. I know I was supposed to update AUJ tonight but.....I went to Disney World today and I am pooped...like really exhausted. There are perks to having an annual pass but there are also downsides. I also got to see my Great Aunt, who I haven't seen in YEARS!!! So that was nice. I decided to quickly write this for you all in place of AUJ and I will try to have the next part up by Wednesday. I will be staying up later to finish writing it, considering I work mandatory overtime this weekend (yay me... *cough* sarcasm) and won't have much time to write then. Anyway...I am getting too personal and ya'll don't want to know about my shenanigans. I hope you enjoy and happy reading!!

Much Needed Sleep

Arya had been woken, yet again, by her new born babe. In the last two moons, Shireen would wake in the middle to the dead night, screaming her tiny lungs out. She understood it was a common occurrence, especially for babes as young as her, but by the Gods, not even Bella had woken this much. There was no doubt that little Shireen was crying to be cradled or fed and Arya was hoping it was the latter. For such a small babe, Shireen could suckle from Arya’s breast during one feeding that Bella had taken for one day. Whenever Gendry rose from the night to get Shireen, she would instantly fall back asleep as soon as she was in his arms, but if Arya were to grab her, the babe would be instantly reaching for her breasts.

There were times when she didn’t think it fair and had contemplated hiring a wet nurse to alleviate the demand, but Arya was stubborn and would do no such thing. If she had fed Bella from her own breast, then she would do the same with Shireen and with any other babes her and Gendry were to have. Although, with seeing how much of a hassle little Shireen has been, Arya doubted she would be having any more children in her near future.

Arya made her way to where the babe was sleeping. It was a small cot that had been placed in their bed chambers. Her sister, Sansa, had sent the cot to her just a few weeks before Shireen had been born and she was grateful for the gift. Little Shireen did have a bed chamber, but she was still so small that Arya couldn’t bare to part with her yet, so she insisted on placing the cot in their chambers. Gendry didn’t complain (he knew better than to) and little Shireen had been staying with them since.

“Do you want me to get her?” Her husband’s groggy voice came from their bed.

“No, it’s alright, I am already up. Go back to sleep.” She whispered.

She heard him mumble something under his breath before he laid his head down on his pillow continuing his steady snores. Arya gave a small chuckle before turning to attend to her crying daughter.

“What is now, my little Shireen?” She said to the babe as she pulled her from her cot.

Shireen immediately reached from Arya’s breast and with a defeated sigh she complied and pulled her night sham down from her shoulder, exposing her swollen breast. The babe made quick work of latching on, making Arya wince in discomfort. She hadn’t any need to worry about her breast becoming too full of milk; she had Shireen to thank for that. With Bella, it was different. Right from the very beginning, she had been a difficult babe to feed and there would be times where she didn’t feed at all, leaving Arya’s breast sore and uncomfortable.

She remembered a time when Sienna had to massage the tender breast to release the milk that was clogging inside of her. That had not been a pleasurable experience, so she was beyond grateful for the greedy babe before her. Albeit, Arya wished that the babe didn’t wake at odd hours of the night, for Arya craved some much-needed sleep.

“We really need to talk about your inconvenient wakings, young one. Your mother and father need sleep, to, you know.” She smiled down at her babe, who was now falling asleep with her nipple still seated in her mouth. Even in sleep, she continued to suckle, and Arya couldn’t help but shake her head in disbelief.

As gently as she could, Arya released the babe from her breast and placed her back into her cot. She wiped whatever milk may have spilled and pulled her sham buck up to cover her exposed body. Her feet were light as feathers as she tip toed back to her bed, climbing in swiftly as to not disturb her sleeping husband. She settled beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist, breathing in his scent from behind. Her eyes began to close, and sleep was about to engulf her. She was on the edge of deep slumber when another shriek pierced their room.

“I got her.” Gendry said as he pulled from Arya’s grasp.

She gave a small smile and silently thanked her husband as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
